User talk:JonTheMon
Hey there, I'd like to welcome you to guildwiki. -- 19:28, 3 April 2008 (UTC) : Thanks. Not planning on being highly active, but figured I'd start somewhere. JonTheMon 19:31, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :: A late welcome to you! — Warw/Wick 20:04, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::You beat my damage record, not good :'(-- - (Talk/ ) 11:11, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Damage Reduction If you wanted to rename the page, you should've moved it instead of copy/pasting and redirecting. Not sure how to go about fixing it though. — Powersurge360Violencia 13:13, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Bah! You're right. I just didn't think of that in time. I thought about it like 1 min after hitting both saves. :-/ JonTheMon 13:15, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Left a message to Isk8 to see if he can fix it. Wasn't aware that he was an admin til just now, lol. — Powersurge360Violencia 13:18, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::Haha, I got that from Ishmael a couple days ago. Entropy promoted me on the 16th, in the wee hours of the morning. Now which one am I deleting and reverting? -- User:Isk8 (T/ 13:19, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Revert Delete Damage reduction skills and then move Reduces... to Damage... Thanks. — Powersurge360Violencia 13:21, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Done and done. Though its strange, because I reverted before I deleted, and RC claims otherwise :|. Its been rather strange with that lately. If ya need anything else, let me know :D -- User:Isk8 (T/ 13:24, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::And move done. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 13:25, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::thanks Isk8. 'Course, all of this may change yet again if it is decided to use "absorbtion" instead of "damage reduction". JonTheMon 17:15, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Just put a tag on the page after you have moved and an admin will soon delete RandomTime 17:35, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :I happened to be on at the time that they were working on this, so it was simple enough to work with. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 00:19, 22 May 2008 (UTC) SIGH I got pwned >.< --Macros 17:39, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry. It happens to all of us. 'course, it's worse when we pwn ourselves :-/ JonTheMon 17:40, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Reason why we're removing the SoC note Because of the advents of skill tomes and general play style (people almost never use a SoC on anything other than a elite except in their very very early, newbie days), both Maui and myself have decided that that it is rather pointless to list them, especially since just about everyone nowadays suggests 'Unlock with Balth faction then tome/buy it' - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:23, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't believe you and Maui constitute a general consensus of the community, and since the purpose of this site is documentary, "less is more" is not the rule here. I would advocate putting that information back. 05:27, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Blue, your reasoning is sound and I agree with your assessment of things however, the decision to remove something which we have had on articles for years and also not something you should only discuss with one person. Seeing it in recent changes, shouldn't be the first place people learn about it. Felix, you probably aren't aware of it, but your words come across somewhat hostile. Please take time to review your comments before posting them. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:33, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::Noted. 05:34, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::See my talk page for my response - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:40, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I used a signet of capture to unlock a large fraction of the Nightfall skills, even though I didn't get Nightfall until about six months after I got Prophecies (so I was new to the campaign, but not new to the game). If I had picked up Nightfall for the first time today, I'd still get skills that way, as it allows you to get many of them much earlier in the campaign. :::::Your assumption that people will unlock skills with Balthazar faction and use a tome assumes that everyone does very extensive pvp to have essentially unlimited Balthazar faction. That, I think, is a very, very bad assumption to make; it is very well known that many players prefer almost exclusively pvp or pve, rather than doing both. Indeed, if one values Balthazar faction at 1g per point (as seems to be the going rate based on what people in my alliance say about the prices of Zaishen keys), unlocking a skill with Balthazar faction and then buying a tome is the expensive way to get a skill. Quizzical 07:44, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Psst I agree with removing the video note on The Captured Son, but they are used legitimately in mainspace to show animations. See Voltaic Spear for instance. 18:41, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for correcting me on my improper edits... I wasnt sure how exactly those worked. Ravien Coromana 21:38, 6 August 2008 (UTC)